dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:GalacticAttorney/DBX Hall of Records
This is inspired by the Death Battle Fanon HoR, which in turn is inspired by one on Deviantart. This HoR is adopted from MP999 with his consent. 'PLEASE BE WARNED: THIS PAGE CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR COMPLETED WHAT-IF? DBX FIGHTS. PLEASE DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE SPOILED OR KNOW THE RESULTS ALREADY.' LONG-AWAITED UPDATE: Well, I finally did it. Sorry for being a complete shitbird and pretty much leaving this to collect dust, guys. I'm going to try my best to not drop the ball on this again. Added: 5555thExplosionMage, Akuma, Alucard (Hellsing), Chuck Norris, Dan Hibiki, Dante, Deadpool, DK! DONKEY KONG!, Emerald Sustrai, Frieza, GalacticAttorney (AKA me), Ganondorf, Harley Quinn, Iron Man, Jason Voorhees, Jin Kazama, THE CHAMP (John Cena), JonTron, King Dedede, Link, Liu Kang, Mario, Master Chief, Mewtwo, Raiden (Metal Gear), Ruby Rose, Ryu (Street Fighter), SammyClassicSonicFan, Samus Aran, Superman, Sweet Tooth/Needles Kane, Wario, Wolverine, and Yang Xiao Long. Updated: Papyrus, Pit, Saitama, and Sans. Tier Movements: Dante to Top Tier, Deadpool to Top Tier, Liu Kang to Bottom Tier Other: Added a few new rules for the HoR to make it easier for me to continually update this in the future. :) By the way, this took me, like, four hours to do in one sitting. So if there are any mistakes... It's probably because I was damn near braindead. xP UPDATE #2: Added Kratos and updated Pit. Rules 1. As a method of quality control, fights must be over 200 words long. 2. No research, just bloodshed. Fights must end in death or KO for at least one participant. 3. To prevent spamming one character to the top or the bottom, a maximum of four battles per character per user will be accepted with regards to tier placements. For example, if User X gives Goku three losses and one win, then User X's fifth Goku battle will not be accepted into the tiers regardless of the result. But User X's fifth battle will be included in the HoR, and user Johnny's first written win for Goku will still contribute to Goku's tier record. 4. Fights that are blatantly disrespectful to one character will not be accepted. 5. To enter the HoR, a character must have at least two complete fights that meet these rules. 6. No more TeenGohanFighter battles. Just don't. 7. Fights need to have acceptable grammar and spelling to be eligeble for the Hall of Records. 8. Do not constantly spam the comments with hate because X character is in a low tier and Y character is in a high tier. 9. If you break any of the community guidelines, your battles will either not be featured or removed from the HoR. 10. For your fight to be entered any and all participating characters must have a page and that battle must be linked on their pages with the "(Complete)" tag next to it. This will help me (GA) find your fight easier and add it to the HoR faster, which means faster updating and good times all around! This is effective as of July 21st, 2016. # ]] *w/ GalacticAttorney Vs. TheRoaringRex and BakaLord - Win *Vs. Shantae - Loss 1W/1L/0D A ]] *Vs. Ganondorf - Loss *Vs. Lord Voldemort - Win 1W/1L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Dante - Loss *Vs. Bigby Wolf - Win 1W/1L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. JonTron - Loss *Vs. I Hate Everything - Loss *Vs. DashieXP - Loss 0W/3L/0D B ]] *Vs. Hercule Satan - Win *Vs. Bubsy the Bobcat - Win 2W/0L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Captain Phasma - Win *Vs. TR-8R - Loss 1W/1L/0D ---- ]] *Big Bad Bosses Battle Royale - Win *Vs. King Dedede - Win 2W/0L/0D C ]] *Kanto Starter Battle Royale - Win *w/ Red Vs. Tai and Agumon - Win *w/ Ash Vs. Yugi Moto - Win *Mega Charizard X vs Mega Charizard Y - Draw? I mean, a Charizard lost and a Charizard won... Fuck it, Draw. 3W/0L/1D ---- ]] *Vs. Saitama - Loss *Vs. John Cena - Win 1W/1L/0D D ]] *Vs. Mio Naganohara - Win (what) *Vs. Papyrus - Loss 1W/1L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Alucard (Hellsing) - Win *Vs. Ragna the Bloodedge (DeathBattleGuy's Version) - Win *Vs. Sol Badguy - Win *Vs. Kylonai - Draw 3W/0L/1D ---- ]] *Vs. Ms. Fortune - Win *Vs. The Suicide Squad - Win *Vs. Deathstroke - Win 3W/0L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. The Hulk - Loss *Vs. Winston - Loss 0W/2L/0D E ]] *w/ Beacon Academy Vs. Ultron - Win *Thief Battle Royale - Loss 1W/1L/0D F ]] *Vs. Ganondorf - Win *Vs. Megatron - Win *w/ Emperor Zod Vs. Superman and Goku - Loss 2W/1L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Raiden (Metal Gear) - Loss *Vs. Terminator - Win 1W/1L/0D G ]] *Vs. Phoenix Wright - Loss *w/ 5555thExplosionMage Vs. TheRoaringRex and BakaLord - Win *w/ Riolu-San Vs. Kirbyfan22222, FingermanAwesomeness, MagicRock, KingDedede8888, WaifuCompa-nion, and Big the Cat 10 - Loss 1W/2L/0D (it hurts) ---- ]] *Vs. Akuma - Win *Vs. Darth Vader - Loss *Vs. Frieza - Loss H ]] *w/ The Suicide Squad Vs. Deadpool - Loss *w/ The Joker Vs. Neon Katt and Flynt Coal - Win 1W/1L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. John Cena - Loss *Vs. Big the Cat - Loss 0W/2L/0D I ]] *Vs. Mega Man - Win *Vs. Samus Aran - win 2W/0L/0D J ]] *Vs. Scooby Doo and Mystery Inc. - Win *Vs. Sweet Tooth/Needles Kane - Win 2W/0L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Ryu (Street Fighter) - Loss *Vs. Liu Kang - Win 1W/1L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Chuck Norris - Loss *Vs. Hercule Satan - Win 1W/1L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Angry Video Game Nerd - Win *Vs. Egoraptor - Loss 1W/1L/0D K ]] *Vs. Amy Rose (Official Version) - Win *Vs. Bowser - Loss *Vs. Wario - Win 2W/1L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Pit - Loss *Vs. Wonder Woman - Win 1W/1L/0D L ]] *Vs. Pit - Win *Vs. Mario - Loss 1W/1L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Ryu (Street Righter) - Loss *Vs. Jin Kazama - Loss *Vs. Jago - Loss 0W/3L/0D M ]] *Vs. Sonic the Hedgehog - win *Vs. Link - Win 2W/0L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Jango Fett (Official Version) - Win *Vs. Samus Aran - Win 2W/0L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Silver the Hedgehog - Win *Vs. Metal Sonic - Win 2W/0L/0D N O P ]] *Vs. Ultra Sans (as Disbelief Papyrus) - Win *w/ Sans Vs. Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long - Loss *Vs. Dan Hibiki - Win *Vs. Skullomania - Win *Vs. Waluigi - Loss *w/ Sans Vs. Alice and Matador - Win *w/ Sans Vs. Chop Chop - Loss 4W/3L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Sora - Loss *Vs. Link - Loss *Vs. Lenneth - Loss *Vs. Nepgear - Win *Vs. Kratos - Win 2W/3L/0D Q R ]] *Vs. Fulgore - Win *Vs. Duna - Win 2W/0L/0D ---- ]] *w/ Yang Xiao Long Vs. Papyrus and Sans - Win *Vs. Spider-Man - Draw *w/ Beacon Academy Vs. Ultron - Win *Vs. Dust - Loss 2W/1L/1D ---- ]] *Vs. Jin Kazama - Win *Vs. Liu Kang - Win 2W/0L/0D S ]] *Vs. Chuck Norris - Win *Vs. Weirdmageddon - Win *Vs. Superman - Loss 2W/1L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. SuperMinecraftKid - Win *Vs. Chadtronic - Loss 1W/1L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Iron Man - Loss *Vs. Master Chief - Loss 0W/2L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Dio Brando - Win *Vs. Mr. Resetti - Win *w/ Papyrus Vs. Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long - Loss *w/ Papyrus Vs. Chop Chop - Win *w/ Papyrus Vs. Alice and Matador - Win *Vs. Disbelief Papyrus (As Ultra Sans) - Loss *Vs. Supreme Fredbear (As Ultra Sans) - Loss 4W/3L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Saitama - Win *w/ Goku Vs. Emperor Zod and Frieza - Win 2W/0L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Jason Voorhees - Loss *Vs. Roadhog - Loss 0W/2L/0D T U V W ]] *Vs. King Dedede - Loss *Vs. DarkSydePhil - Win 1W/1L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Albert Wesker - Win *Vs. Lobo - Loss 1W/1L/0D X Y ]] *Vs. Leone - Loss *w/ Beacon Academy Vs. Ultron - Win *Vs. Makoto Niijima - Loss 1W/2L/0D Z Tier List Infinity Tier (+50) None Yet God Tier (+20) None Yet Legend Tier (+10) None Yet Champion Tier (+5) None Yet Top Tier (+3) *Charizard (3W, 0L, 1D) *Dante (3W, 0L, 1D) *Deadpool (I'M IN TOP TIER BABY!!!) (3W, 0L, 0D) Bottom Tier (-3) *Angry Video Game Nerd (0W, 3L, 0D) *Liu Kang (0W, 3L, 0D) Struggling Tier (-5) None Yet Failure Tier (-10) None Yet Irrelevant Tier (-20) None Yet Total Perspective Vortex Tier (-50) None Yet None Yet Category:Blog posts